One Night
by E.DelaMer
Summary: In einer Nacht kann viel passieren


A/N: Ich möchte mich hier bei allen Beta Readern bedanken, Jo, Nanni uvm. Und ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Also...enjoy reading and plz review! Thx

„Sara...psst, Sara!"

Melissa beugte sich ein wenig unter den Tresen, wo Sara Thomsen Aschenbecher leerte und Servietten auffüllte.

Verärgert, bei dieser lästigen Arbeit gestört zu werden, sprang sie auf und schickte ihrer Kollegin und Freundin einen bösen Blick, denn eigentlich wollte sie schon längst fertig sein.

„Was?", fauchte sie.

Mit einem Nicken und einem auffälligen Blick deutete Melli, wie sie von ihren Freunden genannt wurde, auf Tisch Nummer sechs.

Noch immer verärgert wandte sich Sara genervt dem Tisch zu und erschrak so sehr, dass sie mit einem Sprung wieder unter dem Tresen verschwand. „Oh, Mann!"

Melli verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihrer Freundin, nachdem diese nervös ihr Bein mit dem Finger gepickt hatte, unter den Tresen.

„Sara, was soll denn das?", fragte Melissa.

„Er ist hier. Warum ist er hier? Sie sind sonst nie hier an einem Donnerstag. Was macht er denn dann hier?" Panisch plapperte Sara vor sich her. Die Worte schossen nur so aus ihrem Mund.

Melissa packte ihre Freundin, die langsam anfing zu hyperventilieren, an der Schulter.

„Ganz ruhig. Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen. Du weißt was du jetzt zu tun hast. Tief ein atmen und zu dem Tisch gehen, bevor sich die Neue an die Arbeit macht. Also..." Sie sah Sara tief in die Augen. Diese nickte nur, sah dabei aber eher aus, wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen.

Dann tat sie, was Melli ihr gesagt hatte. Sie atmete ein, wurde gleich ruhiger und stand auf. Dann richtete sie ihre Uniform und griff sich einen Block und einen der Kugelschreiber, die in dem Becher auf dem Tresen standen und ging los. Sie setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf und machte sich daraufhin auf den Weg und war gerade rechtzeitig an dem Tisch, bevor sich die Neue daran machen konnte.

Sie versuchte weiterhin ruhig zu atmen. Jedoch hatte sie das Gefühl dabei zu ersticken.

Nun war sie da. Endlich. 

Noch nie war sie ihm so nah gekommen. Außer dem einen Mal. Da wollte er eine extra Serviette und kam an den Tresen. Er hatte sie damals für die blonde Frau geholt, die zu der kleinen Vierer Gruppe gehörte, mit der er immer dort war. Sara ist damals fast an einem Kaugummi erstickt. Jedenfalls meinte Melli, dass es so gewesen war. Sara dachte eine Zeit lang, dass er mit der blonden Frau zusammen war. Doch sie hatte später bemerkt, dass die beiden nie Händchen hielten oder sich küssten. Also hoffte sie, dass er nicht in sie verliebt war.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" 

‚Gut Sara. Das war ruhig und Du wurdest auch nicht zu rot! ', sagte sie sich selbst.

„Ich hätte gerne die Spaghetti und eine Cola Light.", begann die Blonde Frau.

Saras Augen verdünnten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, aber sie schreib alles korrekt auf.

„Ich hätte dann gerne ein kühles Bier, denn Carter ist ja heute mit dem Fahren dran", grinste der ältere Mann in der Runde, „und dann würde ich gerne das Steak mit den Bratkartoffeln probieren."

Sara nickte nur. Ihr Blick jedoch traf immer Daniel. 

Sie hatte öfter gelauscht, auch wenn sie wusste, dass man das nicht machen sollte aber wusste daher, wie er hieß. 

Daniel, und ihr wurde wieder ganz anders.

„Ich hätte nur gerne ein Glas Wasser, bitte!", sagte der schwarze Mann stoisch. Sara fiel auf, dass er niemals zu lachen schien. Okay lächeln, doch mehr schien nie drin gewesen zu sein. Und der Hut passte auch nicht zu ihm. Sara wusste nicht so genau, wo sie ihn einordnen sollte. Er war irgendwie merkwürdig.

Nun war er an der Reihe, sie holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Und was hätten Sie gerne?", fragte Sara, als Daniel nichts sagte.

Er hatte seinen Blick unschlüssig auf die Speisekarte gerichtet. „Ich weiß noch nicht genau!", gab er zu.

Nochmals ging er die Karte von oben bis unten durch.

Dann brach es aus dem grauhaarigen Mann heraus: „Daniel, Sie essen hier doch immer das Gleiche!"

Sara erschrak ein wenig aber musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, nachdem sie den verdatterten Ausdruck auf Daniels Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Sara. „Was können Sie mir denn empfehlen?"

Oh Gott, er sprach sie direkt an.

Melissa, die Sara aus der Ferne beobachtete, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. ‚Komm schon Sara, damit wirst Du fertig! ' Sie hatte Sara die letzten Wochen beraten müssen, sobald dieser Kerl durch die Tür kam. Er war schon süss, doch Melissa wusste nicht so recht, was Sara an ihm fand.

Sara richtete ihren Blick erst verlegen auf den Boden. Doch dann tat sie wieder das, was Melli ihr für den Notfall geraten hatte: tief durch atmen.

„Wir haben heute die Lasange als Empfehlung."

Daniel nickte. Dann sah er Sara wieder an und sagte: „Gut, das nehme ich dann. Und dann hätte ich noch gerne ein Mineralwasser!"

Sara notierte sich seine Bestellung, steckte den Block zurück in den Gürtel und wandte sich dann um, um die Bestellungen weiterzuleiten.

„Aber wenn es mir nicht schmeckt ist es Ihre Schuld!", hörte sie und drehte sich zu Tisch Nummer sechs um. „Was?"

Daniel schmunzelte. „Ich sagte, dass es Ihre Schuld ist, wenn es mir nicht schmeckt." Dabei lächelte er Sara an.

„Das macht nichts. Sie bezahlen es dann trotzdem!", erwiderte sie gelassen und ging weiter Richtung Tresen.

Jack stieß Daniel mit seinem Ellenbogen leicht in die Rippen. „Flirten Sie etwa?"

Mit verwundertem Blick sah Daniel auf seinen grauhaarigen Freund und dann auf Sara, die langsamen Schrittes Richtung Küche ging.

„Melli...oh Gott Melli. Er...er hat mich angesprochen. Er hat einen Scherz gemacht. Er hat mit mir geredet."

Nachdem Sara ruhig den Weg zu der Theke und in die Küche geschafft hatte, fiel sie Melissa um den Hals.

Melli schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, als sie ihre verliebte Freundin ansah, wie sie hinter den Tresen ging und die Getränke für Tisch sechs fertig machte.

Es wurde spät...

Und die vier saßen an Tisch sechs. Sie lachten viel und unterhielten sich. Manchmal steckten sie auch die Köpfe zusammen, als würden sie etwas besprechen, das niemand außer ihnen hören durfte.

Sara verbrachte den Abend damit so oft an dem Tisch vorbei zugehen, wie es ihr möglich war. Und Daniel sah ihr öfter hinterher, als er es sich eingestanden hätte. Was der grauhaarige Mann aber bemerkte.

Jedoch, wie in einem Märchen, verließen die vier Fremden das Restaurant um Mitternacht.

„Ciao Melli, wir sehen uns Morgen!", verabschiedete sich Sara, als sie sich ihren Mantel zuknöpfte.

Diese winkte ein letztes Mal bevor sie ihren Wagen aufschloss und dann hinein stieg.

Sara schloß die Vordertür des Restaurants und schlenderte dann auch Heimwärts.

Der Nachtwind blies Sara ins Gesicht worauf sie den Kragen des Mantels hoch klappte und ihre Hände tief in ihren Taschen vergrub.

Sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte bald in ihrem warmen Bett zu liegen. Sie würde sich eine heiße Schokolade machen und sich in ihr Bett kuscheln, während sie Fernsehen guckte, um nach einiger Zeit davor einzuschlafen.

Dieser Gedanke nahm sie so sehr ein, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass ihr ein weiterer Träumer entgegen kam.

Und plötzlich, ohne eine Vorwarnung, stießen die beiden zusammen.

Sara wurde so stark von einer Schulter getroffen, dass sie umfiel. Sie knickte mit ihrem Fuß um und landete schließlich auf ihrem Hintern.

„AUTSCH!", war das erste, was Sara sagte, als sie auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster aufkam.

Ihre Hinterteil schmerzte schrecklich, ihr Gesicht verzog sich.  
„Passen Sie doch auf!", schimpfte sie, als sie versuchte mühsam, ohne sich zu viel zu bewegen, von dem nassen Fußweg aufzustehen.

„Oh...oh...das tut mir schrecklich leid." Eine Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen. Sauer nahm Sara diese an und ließ sich von der Person hoch ziehen.

Noch immer wütend klopfte sie sich den Dreck vom Mantel, jedenfalls versuchte sie das, und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. „So was......kann der nicht aufpassen.......jetzt sieh sich einer meinen Mantel."

Sie hob ihren Kopf, damit sie sich den Trottel ansehen konnte, der sich da mit ihr angelegt hatte.

Doch als sie sich denjenigen sah, fiel sie fast wieder auf den Fußweg zurück.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst. Ich habe wohl geträumt.", sagte der Mann und hielt seine Hand hinter ihren Rücken, da er ihre Unsicherheit bemerkt hatte und verhindern wollte, dass sie ein weiteres Mal auf dem Boden landete.

„ist...ist halb so wild. Es geht schon.", stammelte Sara, während sie sich ihr Gegenüber ansah.

„Nein...wirklich...ich bin einfach....." Während seiner Entschuldigung stoppte er kurz und blickte Sara mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. „Ich kenne Sie doch.", unterbrach er sich selbst.

Ihre Augen wurden größer.

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, „Ja, genau!" Als er Sara erkannte. „Sie arbeiten in dem Lokal, hier die Straße runter. Richtig?"

Paralysiert nickte Sara nur. Er kannte sie? Er _erkannte_ sie? Sara hielt den Atem an.

„Ich heiße Daniel.", stellte er sich vor.

„Ich weiß!", platzte es aus Sara nur raus. Sie lächelte.

„Ich bin Sara.", stellte sie sich ebenfalls vor.

„Ich weiß!", gab Daniel zu.

Beide lachten.

‚Oh mein Gott! Ich falle gleich in Ohnmacht! ', dachte Sara und verlor fast den Boden unter den Füßen.

Dann fing sich Daniel. „Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?", fragte Daniel.

Sara stemmte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte. „Also Sie könnten.....ach was nein. Es ist schon gut. Es ist ja nichts passiert!", sagte Sara, bevor sie einen Schritt in die Richtung ging, die zu ihrer Wohnung führte.

„Ahhh!!!" 

Sara schrie plötzlich auf, als sie mit ihrem linken Fuß auftrat.

Mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht lehnte sie sich mit ihrem Körper gegen die Wand vom ‚Fashinon Center' und hob ihren Fuß ein wenig.

„Was?", fragte Daniel besorgt. Was hatte er da nur wieder angestellt. Dachte er sich.

Sara schob die Hose etwas nach oben und rieb sich den Knöchel. „Er tut etwas weh.", sagte sie, als sie weiter darauf rumzukneten begann.

„Ahhu!", schrie sie ein weiteres Mal auf. Doch ihr Aufschrei verstummte schnell wieder.

Daniel hatte sich hingehockt und hielt nun ihren Knöchel in seiner Hand. „Entschuldigung!", sagte er und sah zu ihr auf.

„Er ist etwas geschwollen.", murmelte er. „Er ist sicher nur überdehnt. Aber ich würde sicherheitshalber morgen einen Arzt besuchen."

Dann stand er wieder auf.

Ihre Augenbrauen noch immer krampfhaft zusammengezogen beobachtete sie ihn.

„Sind Sie Arzt?"

Er lächelte. „Na ja...Doktor schon. Aber nicht der Medizin. Ich habe nur schon einige Verletzungen solcher Art gesehen. Bei Ausgrabungen rutscht man leicht ab." Er schmunzelte.

Wow. Ein Doktor. Nicht schlecht.

„Wissen Sie. Sie könnten doch etwas für mich tun. Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände bereitet. Aber alleine komme ich mit dem Fuß sicher nicht vor Morgen Mittag bei mir Zuhause an. Würden Sie mich begleiten. Und mir etwas helfen?"

Sara hoffte diese Bitte war  nicht zu aufdringlich. Außerdem wollte sie so gerne, dass er sie begleitet. ‚Sag ja. Bitte sag ja! ' flehte sie.

„Aber natürlich. Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann. Es tut mir so leid.", sagte Daniel und stellte sich neben Sara, so dass sie sich leicht auf ihn stützen konnte.

‚Mhh...er riecht gut! ', bemerkte Sara, als sie ihm etwas näher kam.

Sara hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest und so machten sie die ersten Schritte.

Stille. Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich aus.

‚So darf das doch nicht weiter gehen. Jetzt bist Du schon so weit gekommen. Jetzt darfst Du doch nicht einfach aufgeben. Los Sara...! Was Melli wohl sagt, wenn ich ihr das erzähle. `

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte jetzt ganz und gar nicht an Melissa denken.

Ihr Herz raste.

„Und...", begann sie vorsichtig. „wo sind Ihre Freunde?"

Daniel sah ihr in die Augen. ‚Grün....interessant!', dachte er nur.

„Ach...wir haben uns alle nach einiger Zeit entschieden den Abend zu beenden. Jack..." Er deutete auf seinen Kopf. „der Mann mit den grauen Haaren, er wollte noch unbedingt ein oder zwei Bier bei sich trinken bei einem Hockey Spiel...Aber wie Sie gemerkt haben, habe ich mir in der letzten Zeit zu viele Spiele mit ihm angesehen."

Sara stieß einen kleinen Lacher aus und rieb sich ihre schmerzende Stelle an der Schulter, wo er sie erwischt hatte.

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt und bin gegangen. Kate hat mich noch ein Stück mitgenommen."

Saras Grinsen verschwand. Kate. Das war doch der Name der Blonden Frau. Sie mochte sie nicht. Sie mochte sie nicht, weil...weil...ach sie mochte sie einfach nicht.

„doch das letzte Stück wollte ich laufen. Ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Nachdenken. Leute umrennen!"

Er blickte sie mit einem Lächeln an. Sara lächelte zurück.

„Und Sie? Wohin wollten Sie gerade gehen."

„Oh...ich, ich wollte nur nach Hause in mein schönes, warmes Bett." Sara begann wieder von ihrem Bett zu träumen.

Daniel nickte nur.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich beruflich?", fragte Sara.

 „Ich bin Archäologe."

Sara guckte ihn an. Ein wenig verwundert, aber dann: „Doch. Ich hätte mir so etwas eigentlich denken können.",

Er sah sie fragend an, hob eine Augenbraue und steckte seine freie Hand ein Stückchen tiefer in seine Jackentasche.

„Wieso? Mache ich einen so verstaubten Eindruck auf Sie?", fragte er sie im Scherz, dennoch war er gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

Sie sah ihn ein weiteres Mal von oben bis unten an. „Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Er wurde immer neugieriger.

„Nein ich finde Sie...haben dieses Gewisse...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll!" Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen und Stirn zu einem Runzeln zusammen. „Sie wirken auf mich neugierig, so, als würde Sie ein Rätsel, das sie nicht lösen können, wahnsinnig machen. Sorry, das hört sich blöd an, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders beschreiben soll. Jemand, der am liebsten alles wissen möchte und das am besten sofort. Und ich denke, dass sie Stärker sind, als Sie selbst im Moment glauben...Da sind wir.", sagte Sara plötzlich. Verlegen starrte sie zu ihrem Apartment hinauf und dann auf den Fußweg unter ihr.

Er starrte sie einen Moment an. ‚Konnte man ihn so leicht durchschauen? Und könnte sie Recht haben? War er stark? ', dachte er sich, als er sie weiterhin ansah. Doch dann blickte er das Gebäude hinauf, auf das sie deutete.

 ‚Warum mussten sie auch schon da sein? Sie hätte so gerne noch weiter mit ihm geredet. '

Eine peinliche Stille brach wieder herein. Sara war sich  nicht sicher, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dort einige Minuten standen.

„Dann werde ich mal..." Daniel deutete mit seinen Daumen über seine Schulter in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Wollen Sie nicht noch kurz mit nach oben kommen?", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er ausreden konnte und bevor sie wusste, dass sie diese Worte wirklich nicht nur gedacht hatte. Sara riss die Augen auf. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Daniel wandte sich ihr überrascht zu.

„Sie brauchen nicht mit zukommen...das...das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht."

‚Dumme Sara...dumme...dumme Sara!', verfluchte sie sich selbst.

Doch dieses Mal war es an ihm sie zu unterbrechen: „Ich würde sie gerne...noch mit nach oben begleiten."

„Es macht mir wirklich nichts...was?" Erst jetzt realisierte sie, was er gesagt hatte.

Jetzt wurde er rot. „Ich würde wirklich gerne noch mit hochkommen."

‚Okay, Danny. Was war das? Du kennst sie doch gar nicht! ' flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm. ‚Aber ich würde es gerne! ' sagte er sich dann selbst.

„Gut!", sagte Sara unsicher und drehte sich unsicheren Blickes zu ihrer Tür um, nachdem sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche gefischt hatte, was gar nicht so einfach war, da ihre Tasche so unübersichtlich war, wie die aller Frauen.

Mit einem lauten Klicken öffnete sich die Tür und sie gingen rein.

Daniel fiel gleich in seinen, na ja fast, wissenschaftlichen Modus und betrachtete alles genau. Er war neugierig. Fragen bildeten sich in seinem Kopf: ‚Wie lebte sie? Was machte sie in ihrer Freizeit? Roch ihre Wohnung nach ihr? '

‚Daniel Jackson. Was hast Du wieder für Gedanken. Das kenne ich gar nicht von Dir! ' meldete sich die leise Stimme wieder.

Sara schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, dann gingen sie zusammen eine alte knarrende Treppe hinauf.

Oben angekommen drückte Sara einen Lichtschalter und der Raum auf den sie zu gingen erhellte sich.

„Es ist...na ja...ein wenig unordentlich...na gut chaotisch, aber ich habe keinen Besuch erwartet!", sie lächelte ihn an, in Hoffnung er würde es verstehen. Er lächelte zurück.

„Ich habe einfach zu viel Kram, um alles irgendwo zu verstauen.",

Das kannte er doch irgendwoher, behielt aber seinen Gedanken für sich.

Oben angekommen sah er sich um.

Die Wände waren in einem leichten orange rot gestrichen. Sterne in derselben Farbe waren über die ganzen Wände verteilt.

Die Decke bestand aus weißen Dielen.

Der Raum war in verschieden Wohnbereiche eingeteilt.

Da war zum einen der Wohnbereich. Ein Sofa und ein Tisch standen vor einem, in die Ecke gezwängter, Fernseher. Eine Wolldecke lag unordentlich darauf. Es sah aus, als sei sie gerade aufgestanden um Daniel herein zu lassen. Auf dem Tisch und auf der naheliegenden Fensterbank standen sehr viel verschiedene Kerzen. Große, kleine, dicke, dünne. In den verschiedensten Farben.

Dann schwenkte sein Blick aus dem Fenster, das zu der Fensterbank gehörte, die er sich gerade angesehen hatte. Er hatte einen fantastischen Ausblick kurz über die Dächer von Colorado Spring's Vorstadt und dann auf die umliegenden Berge. Es war schon dunkel und der Himmel war klar, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jeder Stern war zusehen, der kräftig genug war gegen die Lichter der Stadt zu leuchten.

Mehrere Regale standen an den Wänden, in denen neben Kerzen auch viele Bücher standen. Sie umfassten alle möglichen Themengebiete. Astrologie, Astronomie, Geschichte, allerlei Romane und eine Vielzahl an Reisebüchern und Prospekten. Er verzog leicht verwundert seine Augenbrauen.

Dann entdeckte er einen kleinen Gang, der zwei Türen beinhaltete. Es waren wohl ihr Bade- und ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Hallo?",

Daniel riss sich aus seiner Betrachtung des Zimmers. Er wandte sich ihrer Stimme zu.

„Ob Sie etwas trinken wollen?", fragte sie ein weiteres Mal.

Er überlegte kurz. „Ja, gerne!", brachte er dann raus.

Die Küche befand sich auch in dem großen Raum, jedoch leicht durch einen Backsteinerden Tresen, mit Buchenplatte. Es war eine kleine Küche. Aber mit dem nötigsten ausgestattet.

Er sah sich weiter um.

Aus der Küche kamen ein vertrautes Geräusch und der dazu gehörende Geruch. Kaffee. Nichts klang und roch so, wie frisch zubereiteter Kaffee aus einer Kaffeemaschine.

„Setzten Sie sich doch schon einmal.",

Und Daniel tat, was ihm gesagt wurde.

Kurz darauf kam Sara auch schon mit zwei heißen Tassen Kaffee an.

Daniel starrte gierig auf die Tassen. „Sie müssen meine Gedanken lesen können.", Sagte er, als er den Kaffee

freudig entgegen nahm.

„Eigentlich ist es schon zu spät für Kaffee...", Sara nahm den ersten Schluck und verbrannte sich auch fast die Zunge. Mit etwas Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht sprach sie weiter. „Aber ich bin, glaube ich, einfach süchtig nach diesem Zeug.", Und sie schmunzelte, während sie einen zweiten, vorsichtigeren, Schluck nahm.

„Das kenne ich irgendwoher!", bemerkte er leise, als er die Tasse an seinen Mund führte. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Hakte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Ich habe viele Reiseprospekte in ihrem Regal gesehen. Reisen Sie viel?",

Sara schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich aus Colorado Springs herausgekommen. Es war ja schon ein grosser Fortschritt und Wunder, dass ich es vom Haus meiner Eltern hierher geschafft habe.",

„Oh", er sah sich um, „es ist eine sehr schöne Wohnung. Meine hat fast die gleiche Größe. Nur, dass es dort nicht halb so gemütlich ist wie hier!"

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille.

„Sie erwähnten, dass Sie Archäologe sind. Haben Sie eine bestimmtes Fachgebiet?"

Daniel nickte. „Ägyptologie.", Sagte er kurz. „Aber ich will Sie damit nicht langweilen."

„Erzählen Sie mir von Gizeh!" sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Verwundert sah er sie an. „Sie waren doch sicher schon einmal da."

Er schwieg einen Moment, begann dann aber zu erzählen.

Die Kaffeetassen standen leer auf dem Tisch neben dem Sofa. 

Sara beobachtete Daniel, während er redete. Schon seit einiger Zeit lag sie auf ihrem Sofa wobei er neben ihr auf dem Boden saß. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm gelegt und sah ihn an. Er war so eingenommen von dem, was er erzählte. Er gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen, er sah in ihre Augen und mit einem Mal wieder an die Decke, als er von dem roten Himmel redete, der über Ägypten lag, wenn die Sonne aufging und ihr fiel auf, dass sie seine Stimme als sehr beruhigend empfand. Manchmal schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was er erzählte. Das war ein schönes Gefühl.

Er schien in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein, wenn er von Ägypten redete.

Es vergingen einige Stunden des Erzählens und des Redens. Sie redeten über alles. Und über alles Mögliche.

Sara erzählte, von den Plänen, die sie hatte, wenn sie einmal genug Geld hatte. Wohin sie reisen wollte, was sie tun würde. Sie erzählte von einigen Beziehungen, die sie hatte, und die allesamt letztendlich in die Brüche gegangen waren aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Daniel erzählte von seiner Studienzeit, was er dort erlebt hatte, wie er sich dort gefühlt hatte. Alles.

Daniel fiel auf, wie einfach es war mit ihr zu reden. Es war schon lange her, dass er ein derart intensives Gespräch geführt hatte. Vor allem, da er sie ja eigentlich gar nicht kannte.

Sara sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon 3:06 Uhr in der Nacht.

„Oh, mein Gott. So spät ist es schon?"

Er unterbrach seine Erzählung, dann sah er nach draußen. Es war finstere Nacht. Man konnte die Sterne sehen. Es war eigentlich eher ungewöhnlich, dass man hier welche sah. Denn die Stadt war zu hell, um das schwache Licht der Sterne hindurch zu lassen. Doch heute Nacht schienen sie es geschafft zu haben. Er wandte sich zurück zu Sara.

Unsicher blickte sie ihn an. ‚Was passiert jetzt? Was erwartet er jetzt? Was soll ich tun? Sagen?'

Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. In den vergangenen Stunden hatten sie sich so viel erzählt und so gut kennen gelernt. Sie wollte, dass er bleibt. Sie mochte ihn. Sie hatte Angst, dass wenn sie ihn jetzt gehen ließe, dass das, was sie aufgebaut hatten, weg wäre, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal treffen würden. Sie bildete sich nicht ein, dass sie ihn lieben würde oder er sie. Doch diese Nacht, diese Nacht, wollte sie bei ihm sein. Nur diese eine Nacht.

Daniel sah diese Unsicherheit. Er sah, dass sie nachdachte. Und das tat er auch.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie schon gehen.", platzte es auf ein Mal aus ihr heraus.

Schockiert starrte sie ihn an. ‚Sie konnte sich heute einfach nicht zusammen reißen. Was ist los mit dir, Sara? '

„Was soll ich sagen...? Bei Ihnen bin ich ehrlich bis zur totalen Selbsterniedrigung. Aber...bitte. Bleiben Sie heute Nacht."

Er sah ihr in die Augen, er lächelte und nickte.

Ungläubig aber erleichtert atmete sie aus. „Wirklich?"

„Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen." Und Daniel nickte ein weiteres Mal.

Es war 4:17 Uhr. Sara lag in ihrem Bett und starrte, wie gebannt, auf die leuchtenden Ziffern ihres Weckers.

4:18 Uhr. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Es war so viel passiert diesen Tag. Und sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass der Kerl, in den sie schon seit Monaten verknallt war, jetzt in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf ihrem Sofa schlief. Es war merkwürdig zu wissen, dass er da war. Doch irgendwie war es auch schön. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er schlief wirklich in ihrer Wohnung.

„Nein, Sara!", schrie jemand plötzlich. Sie sprang auf vor Schreck. „Daniel?"

Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Das Licht blendete sie für einen Moment und sie schloss die Augen. Aber nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sie sich an das Helle gewöhnt.

Sie stand auf, öffnete ihre Tür und rannte in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich Daniel wild auf dem Sofa hin und her bewegte.

„Daniel? Was ist los?" sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Doch er reagierte nicht.

„Sara, es tut mir leid!", flüstere er dann. Plötzlich war er für einen Moment ruhig. Fast regungslos.

‚Was ist nur los? '

Sara packte ihn an den Schultern und sagte wiederholt seinen Namen. Immer wieder. Dann begann sie ihn zu schütteln. „Daniel, wach auf zum Teufel!", schrie sie und er öffnete seine Augen.

Sie fiel beinahe in sich zusammen, vor Erleichterung.

Desorientiert und schweißgebadet schaute er sich um. Erst nach einigen Sekunden erinnerte er sich, wo er war. Dann erblickte er Sara. Und, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, fiel er ihr um den Hals.

Sie erschrak sich, doch lies es zu.

„Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen. Sie ist weg und das ist meine Schuld. Ich habe sie verloren." Er flüsterte. Jedoch verstand Sara jedes einzelne Wort und wusste weder, wen er meinte, noch, was sie sagen sollte. Oder, wie sie ihm helfen könnte. Es war still und dunkel in dem Raum. Einzig das Licht ihrer Nachttischlampe, das durch die offene Tür schien, erhellte das Zimmer ein wenig. Kein Laut war zu hören, außer Daniels Atmung. So laut, dass es fast in Saras Ohren schmerzte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte.

Dann legte auch sie ihre Arme um ihn.

Er hielt sie immer fester, ein Arm hielt er um ihre Hüfte der andere legte er um ihre Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort so saßen. Doch es kam ihr, wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er auf einmal los lies.

 Er löste sich von ihr und betrachtete Sara einmal ganz genau.

„Weißt du",,

‚Du? Seit wann duzt er mich? ' fragte sich Sara, als er begann zu sprechen.

„du heißt, wie eine Freundin, die ich einmal hatte. Wir waren mal ein Paar. Ich habe sie geliebt. Ich glaube sie liebte mich auch." Sein Blick war leer und schien durch Sara hindurch zu sehen.

„Daniel?" sie wurde etwas unruhig und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ich habe sie letztes Jahr wieder getroffen nach einer langen Zeit. Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an sie." Kurz sah er sie wieder direkt an. Doch das änderte sich schnell wieder.

„Sie hatte sich verändert." Daniel dachte an seine Sarah zurück.

„Daniel, was...?" Sara wurde immer besorgter. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Sie wirkte zwar noch wie sie selbst, aber dann..."

Sie blickte in seine Augen. Tränen hatten sich ihnen gebildet.

„Dann was, Daniel?"

„...sie hatte sich vollkommen geändert. Sie war eine Gefahr für sich und für andere."

Daniel wandte sich zu Sara. „Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Ich war zu schwach. Ich konnte sie nicht retten."

„Was ist passiert, Daniel?" Sie wurde neugierig.

„Sie hat einige meiner Freunde verletzt. Ich habe sie nicht wieder erkannt. Als sei eine andere Person in sie geschlüpft. Als hätte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über sich...Sie wusste nicht was sie tat. Dann verschwand sie. Sie sagte sie kommt wieder. Warum konnte ich sie nicht retten?"

Daniel starrte nun in Saras Augen. Er sah so intensiv in sie hinein, als würde er nach etwas suchen. Und das verursachte eine Gänsehaut bei ihr.

„Daniel, warum denkst du, dass es Deine Schuld war? Ich weiß zwar nicht, was passiert ist. Doch so, wie es sich für mich anhört, hättest Du nichts machen können. Und ich kann mir nicht denken, dass Du nicht versucht hast sie zu retten. Du bist nicht der Typ, der seine Freunde aufgibt Daniel. Glaube mir. Ich weiß wovon ich rede." Gedanken an ihren Ex Mann kamen in ihr hoch. Sie hatten geheiratet, als sie neunzehn war. Doch er verschwand nach einiger Zeit mit ihrer Besten Freundin.

„Ich habe sie allein gelassen. Ich hätte bei ihr bleiben sollen. Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen.", Begann er zu schreien. Es brach aus ihm heraus. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, als würde er die größten Qualen erleiden, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger halten.

„Daniel...hör mir zu!" Energisch sah sie ihn an. Auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was sie sagen sollte, sie versuchte so zu tun als ob. Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn und nahm die Decke, die sich auf dem Sofa befand und legte sie über seine Schultern.

Er starrte nun vor sich her in den dunklen Raum. Es war wieder alles leise. Sara hörte, wie ein Tropfen auf dem Teppich aufkam. Und noch ein Tropfen.

„Sieh mich an Daniel. Es war nicht Deine Schuld. Und Sarah denkt das sicher auch nicht." Nun hielt sie Daniels Kopf in beiden Händen, so dass er sie ansehen musste.

„Daniel, was hättest Du denn ausrichten können? Manche Dinge passieren einfach. So bescheuert sich das auch anhört. Aber so ist es."

Sara atmete tief durch. „Du hast Dein Bestes versucht und bist gescheitert. Keiner von uns ist perfekt. Und keiner erwartet von Dir es zu sein. Nicht Sarah, nicht Dein grauhaariger Freund, oder irgendjemand anderes."

„Aber ich vermisse sie so sehr."

Darauf hin fiel er wieder Sara entgegen und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, den sie hielt und streichelte. Lange uns sanft. Er beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Sie streichelte ihn einfach. Sie sagte nichts oder tat etwas anderes, als sanft über seinen Kopf zu streicheln.

So schliefen sie dann auch ein.

Er ihn ihren Armen.

Es wurde Morgen und Sara wurde von einem Lichtstrahl geweckt, der sie genau so blendete, dass sie nur aufwachen konnte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Es war schon sehr hell.

Nachdem sie die erste Phase überwunden hatte und sich langsam bewegen konnte bemerkte sie, dass sie zugedeckt war. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern das gemacht zu haben.

Daniel! Wo war er.

„Daniel?", fragte sie leise.

Langsam schob sie die Decke weg und setzte sich hin. Alles tat ihr weh und sie streckte sich erst einmal. Sie streckte alle Gliedmaßen von sich. Als sie sich wieder entspannte war ihr schwindelig woraufhin sie sich gegen die Sofalehne legte.

Sara atmete einmal tief durch.

„Daniel?", Wiederholte sie. Aber dieses Mal etwas lauter. Nichts!

Das war ja fantastisch. Er war nicht mehr da. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Alles viel ihr wieder ein. Alles, was in der Nacht passiert war.

Nun versuchte sie zum ersten Mal aufzustehen. Es gelang tatsächlich.

Sie schleppte sich in die Küche. Ein Kaffee wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.

„Nach allem, was ich...", murmelte sie schlaftrunken vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich einen Zettel an ihre Kaffeemaschine gelehnt vorfand.

Skeptisch nahm sie ihn auf und runzelte die Stirn, die sie sich rieb.

_„Guten Morgen Sara. Entschuldige, dass ich nicht mehr da bin, wenn Du aufwachst. Aber erstens mußte ich zur Arbeit und zum anderen...wusste ich nicht so genau, was ich Dir heute Morgen hätte sagen sollen. Ich muß über das, was Du mir gesagt hast, nachdenken. Aber ich will Dich wiedersehen. Wenn Du einverstanden bist...natürlich. Ich hoffe Du willst._

Ich wünsche Dir einen schönen Tag...bis bald im Restaurant. Danke für alles. Daniel 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas hätte sie sich auch denken können. 

Sie grinste und legte den Zettel an die Seite.

Dann öffnete sie ihren Schrank. Holte einen Kaffeefilter heraus, tat ihn in die Maschine, so wie das Pulver und Wasser und drückte dann den kleinen roten Knopf, der die Maschine in gang setzten sollte.

Die Kaffeemaschine begann zu rumoren und dampfen.

Sara nahm den Zettel wieder auf, ging zum Wohnzimmer und hörte, während sie den Brief ein zweites Mal las, wie die Kaffeemaschine in der Küche arbeitete.

Der wohltuende Geruch von frischem Kaffee breitete sich in der Wohnung aus und Sara fühlte sich schon besser.

Sara legte den Brief neben sich auf das Sofa, legte ihren Kopf zurück und auf die Lehne des Sofas und dachte an die letzte Nacht.

Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Es würde wieder eine Nacht, wie diese geben, da war sie sich sicher.


End file.
